


Protect

by RoryMcGallen134



Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMcGallen134/pseuds/RoryMcGallen134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene is where Goldilocks is sleeping and all three Bears come home to see it in a mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

I walked in behind Mummy-bear, trying to peek around her large and overly-swelling body. She turned around, grasping me by the shoulders. ‘Stay here,’ she whispered, looking into my eyes with a concerned gaze. ‘There could be danger around.’

‘Stay here?’ I whispered back. ‘But I wanted to go with you!’

She backed away, her head shaking slowly from side to side, like she would accidentally make noise with her head. No. She crept out of the room, disappearing into the shadows of the basement. What did she mean, ‘stay here’? I’m not a kid. I do what I want! 

And with that I stomped off, heading towards my bedroom. I stomped up the stairs, trying to attract as much attention as I could. As I neared my bedroom, I started to walk slowly, sensing something inside. I opened the door slightly and listened in. Breathing. In. Out. In. Out. It was drawing me in, and tugging frantically at my heartstrings. I walked in, and immediately checked my wardrobe and my en suite bathroom. Nothing. But then I turned around, and I saw her.

A young girl, around the age of 15, her gold locks in a halo around her. Her small delicate frame was hidden underneath my bed sheets. Her small naked shoulders peeked out of the top, making her look even more delicate and vulnerable. Beautiful. Suddenly, all I could think of was her. My thoughts and attention were completely concentrated on her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly ajar. As I focused in on her soft, plump lips, all I could think was… kiss. I forgot who I was in that moment in time when I advanced towards the bed and leaned in. You are so precious, I will protect you, I thought. I was about an inch away from her when she opened her eyes.

Her loud scream pierced my ears. Why is she screaming? I thought, raising my hands to my ears. I felt the fur on my hands and realised. I was a bear. No way was a human going to fall in love with an ugly bear like me. They think I’m scary. 

Mummy-bear and Daddy-bear rushed to the scene. Almost immediately their eyes turned blood-red with their insatiable hunger for the fleshy-meat of Goldilocks body. No. I will not allow this. I stood in front Goldilocks, my arms thrown out in a futile attempt to defend her. My parents – no, they were strangers now – simply pushed me roughly out of the way. My back stung with the sharp impact with the wardrobe behind me. In front of me, Goldilocks was being torn apart, her loud screams taunting me again and again. Because in the end, I couldn't protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to do this in school by one of my friends so don't blame me if you think it's weird because it could've gone worse.


End file.
